No Hands
by blacktastic77
Summary: what happens when leo throws another party but with alchohol involved. and then when no hands comes on and bree wants to dance with chase. first story, song fic, and oh yeah SMUT;


Authors note: I recently fell in love with this song.(no hands- waka flocka flame) and I just started watching this show and I immediately saw romance between Bree and chase so I took it upon myself to write it and upload it. Read and review and keep in mind that I don't really know how to write so be nice or just try to be nice its my first story sooo... ya let me stop blabbering and let's get on with it might me a little AU, and the characters will be a little OOC

Disclaimer: let's be practical I don't own anything; if I did spencer Boldman would have a lot more shirtless moments and this show sure as hell wouldn't be on Disney.

No hands-

_most boring party ever_ chase thought to himself as he sat on the couch faking small talk with a couple of cheerleaders. Leo had decided to through another party except this time he didn't even plan he just said party at my house like that's supposed to set it all up. Now here he was trying his hardest to get drunk so he might actually enjoy this night.

Just then Bree swayed past me in her tight little dress. I didn't even know she owned anything other that graphic tees and skinny jeans. That dress really did her justice. Her ass looked huge and because of the neckline it showed a little more cleavage than he thought she should be showing off to the footballers. And even after all that she was wearing black 6 inch fuck me heels._ Stop thinking like that chase she is considered your sister and you cant really compete with trent._

She came over to me screaming "I love this song dance with me chase" she was obviously drunk but oh well atleast I can dance with her. I was half buzzed anyway

_Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance  
Dj turn me up ladies this yo jam (Come on)  
Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants  
And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands  
Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go  
All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash_

She had her back to me and if we were any closer we would be one person. She started grinding up against me and I felt little chase stir his case. _Maybe this isn't a good idea what if she feels it._ He let out a grown when she turned around and dropped down he face was right infront of his dick.

"chase" she gasped _damn she felt it oh well what could I possibly lose. Shes drunk she wont even remember. Maybe if I just fuck her I can get her out of my head once and for all._

"yeah babe?" he asked innocently

"chase your-" she was cut off by his hands groping her ass.

_All that ass in those jeans can wale beat  
Can Roscoe speak  
Long hair she don't care  
When she walks, gets stares  
Brown skin or a yellow bone  
DJ this my favorite song  
So Imma make it thunderstorm  
Blood want it flacka yea throw it fuck it I dont care_

She moaned and stepped closer to him while he whispered in her ear

"whatta you say wanna go upstairs and help me out with my problem"

She just giggled all drunkly and nodded. She received looks from every guy she passed but all I could think was _too bad im the one shes fuckin tonight_

As soon as the door to his room closed he pushed her up against the door and palmed her boobs through her room was filled with moans and groans coming from both of them. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, he let it pool around her legs.

"so beautiful" he whispered in her ear. She gasped when he let his hand trail further down to her panty covered center. When she went to take off her heels he pulled her hand back up as if to say no. she looked at him with question in her eyes

"keep them on they're sexy as fuck" he said huskily

She reached for the hem of his shirt and tore it off him. _Wow those abs_ she thought to herself while feeling his six pack. He kissed her hungrily and she started fumbling with his belt buckle he helped her to get his pants off he chose to go commando for the party just in case.

She gasped at how big he was. But oh well she got down on her knees and started licking him up and down._ Mmmm_ he moaned. She took that as an ok to go further so she put him in her mouth and he swore he died for a moment and she just revived him. She started sucking enthusiastically and he tangled his hands in her hair so he could lead her movement. She started bobbing her head up and down on him. He roughly pulled her hair on him. She opened her mouth as instructed and he started slapping his dick on her face and she groaned in approval.

"you like that bree, hmm, you want it back don't you" he teased.

"god yes" she cried out in pleasure when he shoved it back in her mouth

She was almost choking with how fast he was thrusting into her mouth but she could take it shes bionic. He pulled her off and she looked at him with anger in her eyes, he just chuckled.

_Glasses flying everywhere tap my partna Roscoe like bruh I'm drunk as hell_

_Can't you tell, goose we been spent fifty stacks so fuck it_

_Well I'm tryna hit the hotel with two girls that swallow dick_

_Take this dick and swallow bay mascato got her freaky_

"bree, baby I love what you were doing but you gotta stop or we wont get to the main event" chase reassured while winking at her.

I knew she wasn't a virgin. _**FLASHBACK TO THREE WEEKS AGO: **_ I was startled when I woke up. I turned around and looked at my clock_ 1:30am_. I mentally groaned until all of a sudden I heard "ETHAN"! in brees voice. I was pissed off for reasons I didn't even know. I mean why should I care they are going out bree would never like me and we were basically siblings. So there wasn't really a chance. I tried to go back to sleep but he bed kept knocking against my wall, I was gritting my teeth and seething in anger, so I finally got out of bed and went down to the living room to sleep on the couch. The next morning bree came out and saw me and asked why I was out there I just said there was too much noise for him to sleep, she blushed like a tomato and smiled to herself not noticing his fists clenched at his sides so hard his knuckles were turning white. _**FLASHBACK OVER**_

She just smirked at him and rolled on her back. He slowly slipped off her under ware as she unclipped her bra. He slowly inched his face twords her. He decided that the foreplay was over and he started rubbing his dick between her bare wet folds.

"chase" she begged

"what baby, what do you want, tell me" he teased he put an inch of his cock in her then pulled out again causing her to whimper.

"I want you" she whispered breathlessly

"uh-uh you didn't say what you want from me babe, you gotta be specific" he said shoving completely in and then pulling back out only to have her scream

"chase I want you big dick in my pussy right now or so help me- unnng" she said as he shoved in as hard as possible causing the bed to rock

"yeaaa, is this what you wanted" he growled in her ear

"yes, yes, yes, yes,yes, oh yeah"she screamed.

He slammed back in with as much force possible, the bed began to slap against the wall but what does he care hes in heaven right now. He should feel bad about this because they were raised as siblings even though everybody knew they weren't it still felt like it.

"ahh, chase harder, god fuck me harder"

That was it for him he snapped. He flipped her over and started pounding her with no abandon. She was screaming into the pillows but he was having none of that so he yanked her body up so it was right against him as he whispered in her ear.

"nope no screaming into the pillows I wanna hear you. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum."

He was about to cum but he didn't want to be the one to go first he wanted to give her the pleasure. So he reached down and started to rub her clit in circles. She grabbed his hand to guide it until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Afterwards they both fell asleep in eachothers arms. In the morning he snuck out quietly hoping she would think she just fucked ethan or trent. He left a note saying _I love you xoxo3_ when she found it of course she remembered who it was you don't just forget that shit she just pretended around him that she thought it was ethan.

**And the end**

Let me know if you want me to continue or not idk how to do this really I just got this account and this is my first story soo yeah. Don't be too mean when you review please. I don't mind constructive criticism.


End file.
